Confidant
by shadowjack12345
Summary: Beast Boy falls for Raven but she seems only to have eyes for another... Little one-shot and, with it being me, you can be reasonably assured of a happy ending. Or can you? You'll just have to read it, it's not very long after all. BBRae.


**Confidant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or make any profit from this story and stuff.**

**Just a little idea I found in my brain.**

Beast Boy was heartbroken. He sat on the roof of the Tower, staring at the Jump City skyline but not really seeing it. This space had become almost sacred to him recently, though that reverence was now tinged with pain. And that pain had a name.

Raven.

Even thinking it caused his eyes to sting. The worst part was, she was utterly blameless. Weeks ago, she had come to him to confess something unbelievable. She had met someone. At the time he had been more surprised than anything, though he quickly expressed his happiness for her. She admitted then that there was nothing between her and this mystery man... but she would like there to be. This presented a problem. She said that she and the man had some things in common but, to the casual observer, they were like oil and water. So she swallowed her pride and came to Beast Boy, sheepishly admitting they were a little alike. Beast Boy was happy to help of course, though he asked why she had come to him. She joked, with a hint of truth, that Starfire would be little help in getting to know a human male and that Robin and Cyborg would interrogate the poor man until he cracked. Beast Boy had laughed then, realising he was in fact her only option. Even so, he could have refused so Raven was grateful for his assistance. They elected to meet on the roof so they could talk privately. Beast Boy had asked her what this man was like.

"Honestly? He's a little goofy... but cute." Raven's face had exploded into a blush as she said that and Beast Boy did his best to stifle his laughter. In the end, Raven didn't reveal much and Beast Boy didn't have much solid advice to give. Instead, they merely talked. It let Raven discuss her feelings and thoughts before they overwhelmed her. She maintained her usual air of placidity and feigned disinterest but Beast Boy saw the tiny smile on her lips when she talked about him. Indeed, she somehow talked about him for hours without revealing much about him. She thanked Beast Boy and asked to meet again, the next day. And so she did, talking about how she had seen him again and enjoyed a long conversation with him. Over time, the conversations became less one-sided, both just talking about one thing or the other. Raven claimed it was good practice for small talk with the mystery man but Beast Boy was convinced she was learning to enjoy his company for its own sake.

Then it happened. One day, weeks down the line, Raven was talking about seeing the man again and it happened. Beast Boy felt a tiny spike, churning in his guts. It took a few more mentions of the man before the meaning became clear. After they had retired, Beast Boy looked at himself in his bathroom mirror and spoke his new and devastating secret.

"I'm jealous."

The following week was a trial but Beast Boy could not renege on his promise to help Raven, even as the lightness in her voice tore him apart. The strength of his envy grew each day, astonishing him with its intensity. It didn't seem possible, to fall for someone so completely so quickly... but every time he saw her, he found something more to love about her. He had always noticed that she was pretty of course, he wasn't blind! But the way her eyes shone in the light, the way her hair moved when she levitated, the grace she demonstrated with almost every movement... and that smile she smile for the mystery man. He was astounded that he had never seen how beautiful she really was. She was _magnificent_. And he had lost her before he had even known he needed her. To his shame, he found himself hoping things didn't work out for her with this man. At the very least, he hoped he would never have to meet him. He didn't think there was a way he wouldn't hate him, even if there had been no malice. Beast Boy's hopes were scattered a few days later when, during their daily chat, Raven revealed something about the man.

"I've been feeling something different from him lately. I think he's seeing me differently... as a woman." That was all she would say and Beast Boy somehow managed to plaster a smile over his agony. Their talk had been mercifully free of any more conversation about the man. The next day was even worse, however: Raven was now certain the man felt something for her and asked Beast Boy the best way to confess her own feelings.

"Well, Raven," Beast Boy eventually managed to say around the knife that he felt in his chest. "If he feels something, just... just tell him you like him. If he isn't a complete idiot, that should be enough. If you can smile, do that too. Any man who can resist your smile is either gay or dead from the waist down!" Raven blushed at that and so did Beast Boy, not really intending to say something like that out loud. Summoning her courage, Raven stood and declared she would go and speak to him, stopping to pull a startled Beast Boy into her arms.

"Thank you, Garfield," she whispered simply. Beast Boy struggled, torn between wanting her to hold onto him for all of eternity and wishing she would take her arms from him, burning him with what he would never have. She turned to leave and Beast Boy found himself calling after her. She turned to face him, eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Rae... I'm sure things will work out but, just in case they don't, remember that I'm... we're always here for you. And if it comes to that, if he can't see how wonderful you are, he doesn't deserve you anyway." Raven looked at him in a way he couldn't quite identify before leaving, wordlessly. He kicked himself for saying all that, practically confessing himself. That would make both their lives difficult and he refused to do that to Raven. So he sat on the roof, unwilling to put an end to their little talks and somehow knowing he couldn't prevent it. He sat and stared at the Jump City skyline but didn't really see it, despairing as the woman he loved confessed her own love to another, someone he didn't even know. Against his gallant struggle, a tear forced its way through and fell to the surface of the roof. He knew he would remain silent to preserve Raven's happiness, though that knowledge did little to dull his pain. He rested his head in his hands feeling more lost than he ever had before...

"Garfield?" His head shot up, eyes fixed on the voice's owner as she floated in the air before him. Even now, he marveled at her. Eventually, he came back to himself and stood abruptly, wiping his tears with the back of his hands while turning away.

"Raven! Wh-what are you doing back here? I though you were-" he said before being interrupted.

"I have decided to follow your advice," she said, alighting on the roof behind him and placing a gentle but trembling hand on his shoulder.

"I like you, Garfield."

Silence. Beast Boy was frozen. Slowly he turned to face Raven, seeing the look in her eyes. She was looking at him with such _warmth_. The way she had looked when talking about the mystery man. And she was smiling that smile. He tried to speak.

"Th-the man. I-I'm the man? Mystery man?" he asked, stabbing his own chest with his finger. Raven's smile broadened a little.

"Yes. I never thought I'd say it but you are the man, Garfield." The joke elicited a choked laugh from Beast Boy. Then, to his embarrassment, he started to cry again, properly this time. Raven was unsure what to do, she reached out to him, apologising. She squeaked when his arms wrapped tightly around her, almost lifting her from her feet. He mumbled into her shoulder and she could feel his tears soaking through her uniform.

"No! Don't be sorry. Please don't be sorry... I just never thought... It's like having a dream after a horrible nightmare. But my dream came true." He pulled back so he could see her eyes. "I don't just like you, Rae. I love you. I know that might be scary but I just can't hold it in anymore." Raven's smile remained and her expression was still mostly calm, though her eyes shone with her emotion.

"I only said 'like' because of your advice, Garfield. If you must know, I love you too," Raven finished, humour and joy hinted in her voice. Beast Boy finally smiled back, though it soon gave way to a nervous expression.

"Rae? Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he asked. They both blushed and Raven nodded, shyly. They both leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was chaste, pure but utterly perfect, the moment they both knew that things had changed forever. The drama over, Beast Boy's joy bubbled up and he gathered Raven up into his arms, spinning around and laughing at the sky, unable to contain his euphoria. He stopped, staring disbelievingly at the woman in his arms when he heard, added to his own, Raven's clear and quiet laughter. She squirmed a little under his gaze.

"What?" she finally asked. His dumbfounded expression erupted into a wide grin.

"You laughed! I finally got you to laugh and all I had to do was fall in love and suffer soul-destroying jealousy." He had meant it as a joke and Raven knew it... but still, her smile wavered as she spoke.

"Worth the effort?" she asked simply. He pulled her in close, kissing her forehead and lips gently.

"Worth everything I am, everything I have and more, Raven." To his delight, Raven laughed again. It was so lovely to his ears, he restrained his own laughter to hear her better.

"I suppose we should go down and tell the others..." Raven said with reluctance. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Oh no, I've spent far too long being jealous of an imaginary boyfriend, I think I've earned having you to myself for a little while," he said. Raven nodded in agreement.

"That seems fair. Plus I think we would have to let go of each other to walk down the stairs and that doesn't seem likely any time soon." Beast Boy laughed again and tightened his grip to reinforce her point, though their intimate closeness brought pink to both of their faces. Beast Boy tried very hard to think of something more to say. He gave up when Raven's pressed her lips to his once more. His last coherent thought was that the pain he associated with the roof had melted away, replaced by an almost mirthful happiness. And that happiness had a name.

Raven.

THE END

**And there you have it. And this time, no matter how many how many people ask, a one-shot it will remain. This one just isn't meant to be anything more. But I like it. I hope you like it too. Enjoy!**

**-Jack**


End file.
